In the related art recording apparatuses for discharging ink from a recording head driven by a head driving circuit to record an image on a recording medium have been known. The recording apparatus is provided with a DC/DC converter that converts a DC voltage input from a main power supply into another DC voltage and outputs the converted another DC voltage to the head driving circuit as a power supply.
In addition, a DC/DC converter including an FET (field effect transistor), a temperature sensor provided around the FET, and a temperature monitoring circuit that outputs a signal for stopping a control operation of the FET in response to an output from the temperature sensor when the temperature sensor detects an abnormal increase in temperature has been known.
However, in the above-mentioned technique, when the temperature of the FET becomes greater than a predetermined temperature representing an abnormal temperature-increasing state, the control operation of the FET stops. Therefore, it is possible to control an increase in the temperature of the FET. However, in this case, the operational range of the DC/DC converter is narrowed. Thus, an increase in the driving efficiency of the DC/DC converter is needed.